


AU Batfam Oneshots - Jason Todd

by kittycat1810



Series: AU Batfam Oneshots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Batfamily Feels, Gen, Grim Reapers, Reapers, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Hunters, batfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat1810/pseuds/kittycat1810





	1. Hunting the Hunters

**Jason’s POV**

I swear Bruce is oblivious…. Not only does he not notice my salt circles, entrapping symbols, guns, and books but he also hasn’t noticed all the supernatural beings in Gotham, that I fight them, or the ones in the cases. _World’s greatest detective my ass. God, I’m acting like Dean…_ Dean is one of my cousins. He, his dad, and his brother, Sam, are the ones that taught me to hunt. For a while, they looked after me but then they started moving and there was a lawsuit against them… I was taken away. Then, Bruce adopted me and I came back to Gotham but I now knew what was really out there: monsters. Dean had showed me how to conceal a gun, make salt into bullets, make salt circle, and draw simple blocking and trapping circles. Sam had given me some books on the creatures and a bag to conceal myself from demons. Batman might be the face of Gotham’s protection, but I am the one that deals with what he doesn’t know about. I am Gotham’s secret protector.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I was out with Batman as Robin when I began to get a feeling that everything was about to go wrong. Something, one of the monsters, was coming for us. I always called that feeling my hunter sense. Me and B had just landed on a rooftop when I heard a woman’s voice. “I am so proud of you, my son. Gotham’s Dark Knight…”

Bruce and I turned and Bruce said “Mother?” No one was on the rooftop with us.

“Come on B… It was probably the wind…” I said, trying to get him away. _I bet it’s a crocotta!_

“That’s my mother, Jason! I have to…” He yelled at me then turned back and dropped into the alley.

“Come to me, son!” The haunting voice called.

_Damnit Bruce. Can’t you ever just once listen to me?!_ I quickly followed, jumping down at the mouth of the alley. I took out my gun that was loaded with rock salt bullets and crept farther back into the alley. I poked my head around the dumpster to see a crocotta pinning B to a wall by the bottom of his neck, sharp teeth getting closer and closer to B’s neck. I could tell Bruce’s eyes were open as I shot the crocotta in the head. B sunk to the ground, gasping for breath as the crocatta turned to me. Suddenly, he was right in front of me. My left hand flitted to my waist and grabbed my knife before stabbing the crocatta, twisting the hilt. The crocatta gasped before turning to dust in front of me.

I ran over to B, “B, you okay?”

He sat up and looked at me “What the hell was that?! You-you have a gun and a knife?!”

I sighed and said “Obviously, that wasn’t human. It was a crocatta: a creature that can mimic any voice, shape-shifts, has superspeed, has superstrength, and eats people’s souls. I’ve been hunting things like this since I was seven. I have two cousins, Sam and Dean, and my uncle, John, who are hunters. They took me in right after my mom died. They taught me to hunt and gave me some books on how to hunt, spells, charms, symbols, and different creatures. Luckily, I know what kills a crocotta so it didn’t kill many people… Now, come on, let’s get you home. The crocotta leaves you shaken up.” I helped him up and we went back to the Manor.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**At the Manor**

“Ahh, Master Bruce, Master Jason. Oh my, what happened?” Alfred came over to us as I helped Bruce, who was still shaky, out of the car.

“It-it sounded like my mother… It was her voice, used her voice…” Bruce sat on one of the medical tables but still looked distant. I walked over to my secret stash of candy and took out a Hershey’s chocolate bar then walked back over to him.

“Here, it helps with the after-effects of a fight with one of them.” I said, sitting next to him. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah… it sounded just like her…”

“As I said, it mimics voices perfectly.”

He looked over at me “You said you’ve had it trick you before.” He said. I nodded. “Who did it mimic for you?”

I looked down, “My mother. I-I don’t even know if she is dead or not, but… it sounded exactly like her. The crocotta managed to catch me before Dean, Sam, and Uncle John figured it out.” I undid my tunic and pulled it off my right shoulder to reveal the scarring. A large, red and white, mauled scar was just to the right of my collar bone. It took up between my shoulder to an inch or two from my neck and from my armpit to the top of my shoulder. Bruce and Alfred gasped. “Yeah, it’s ugly… That’s when I got into the business. Sam, Dean, and Uncle John killed the bitch and when I said that I wanted in, they taught me. Once you experience something like that, you can’t go back. I came back to Gotham and saw the monsters everywhere. At first, probably about half of our cases are one of the creatures but now, they show up once or twice a week.”

“You’ve done well… but you’re right. Once you see one of them, you can’t go back.” I turned to look at Bruce, confused as to what he was talking about. “I want you to teach me. I want you to teach me how to hunt them and what they’re like.”

I looked at him, trying to see a hunter in him. There it was. “Okay. Your training starts tomorrow.” I got up and went to change before going to bed.


	2. Death's Reaper

Italics are thoughts and italics inside quotations are Death or dead souls.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Jason’s POV  
Death. I’ve never been afraid of Death before. How could I be? Everyone dies and the Grimm Reapers take them to the Afterlife. The souls all react different; some beg for me not to take them, some accept their death, and some are glad to go. Once you experience Death, you aren’t really afraid. When I died, I had accepted it. I knew I was going to die before I died and that nothing could change that. Once I came back, Death was still following me. Death taught me a lot about dying and I’ve decided to use what he taught me to give others justice, whether B approves or not. Of course, he doesn’t understand. Only those who have died could ever hope to understand. But, it is my new life and I plan on living it, using Death’s teachings to keep the world balanced. B may not see it, but I’m keeping justice.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Bruce’s POV  
Jason has been different ever since the Lazarus Pits. He’s not afraid to kill anymore, and I know he had been killing. He’s not killing a lot of people, or random people, but it’s still worrying. “Jason, you’ve been different since you came back. Do you want to talk about it?” I asked him from across the dinner table. Everyone else stilled.  
“No. What happened, happened, B. I’ve made peace with it, or whatever the hell you’d call it. I died. I’m back. That’s it.” Jason responded, angrily buttering a roll.  
“You’ve been killing, though. And you keep disappearing. You aren’t looking out for yourself in the field. I’m worried.” I told him. Why won’t he let me help him?  
“I’m fine! I learned from when I died! I’m not afraid to die! Death doesn’t scare me!” Jason yelled at me. “There’s nothing wrong with not being afraid! Death helped me a lot. All things considered, I’d say I’m Death’s friend!”  
“Jason, that’s not healthy!” I yelled at him. He’s acting like Death is a person.  
“Accepting it isn’t healthy?! I’m pretty sure not accepting it would be worse!” Jason stood up, slamming his hands down on the table.  
I stood up too. “Acting like Death is a person isn’t!”  
“How would you know?! You haven’t died!” Jason stormed off towards the batcave. He’s probably going to go out and shoot more people…  
“B… We don’t know what death is like. It could be a person, for all we know. Go after him and apologize.” Dick said while Alfred gave me a disapproving look.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Jason’s POV  
I can’t believe he said that! What gives him the right to think I’m crazy?! He doesn’t know that Death isn’t a person!  
“He doesn’t know about me, Young Reaper.” Death said, following me.  
“I know he doesn’t, but still! He hasn’t died so why would he say that I’m wrong?!” I paced angrily on the rooftop in my Red Hood uniform.   
“I know it irritates you, but you have a job to do now. Christopher Zaltec’s time is up. He must die.”  
“Right. Off to kill a dead man.” I said, leaping off the rooftop and grappling to where I could feel the aura of Death coming from. It’s weird. His aura doesn’t come from him, but from the people marked to die. Once I found the man, I looked at his clock. 000:45. So, 45 seconds left before it is his time to die. Since I’ve come back, everyone has a clock above their head. Death told me that the time on it says when it is time for the person to die.   
000:05. I lined up my shot 000:00. BANG! Zaltec fell dead. I saw his soul float up to the rooftop across from me and look around, confused.  
“Jason! Why the hell did you kill him?!” Bruce yelled right behind me.  
I spun around. “It was his time, B. You wouldn’t understand.” I ran and grappled to the rooftop across the street. “Hey Christopher.” I said to the soul.  
“Who are you talking to?” Bruce asked me. I held up my hand to tell him to be quiet.   
“What happened? How did I get up here?” He asked me.  
“You’re dead. Happens to everyone. Now it’s time for me to take you to the Afterlife. From the color of your apparition, looks like about 50 years in Purgatory, then Heaven. You must’ve been good, for a Gothamite. Oh, and, Death, do you mind if B finds out about what I do?”  
“No, you can tell him. Now, mind introducing me to Mr. Zaltec?” Death said.  
“Christopher, this is Death. He’s a pretty good guy.” I told him.  
“Wait, I’m dead?! And that’s Death?!”  
“Yupp. B, I’ll be right back. I’ve gotta take this guy to Purgatory real quick.” I said, bringing my small scythe out of my jacket and cutting a circle in the air. A portal to a sea of black opened up and I grabbed Christopher before jumping through.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Jason’s POV, When He gets back from Purgatory  
“Hey, B. I’m back.” I said, once I got back out of the portal.   
“Where were you? Who were you talking to?” Bruce asked me.  
“I was dropping Christopher Zaltec’s, the man I just killed, soul off in Purgatory. I’m a Grim Reaper; it’s kind of my job. And I was talking to Christopher and Death.”  
“Your job? You can see souls?”  
“Yep. See them, talk to them, and interact with them. That’s why Death himself gave me this job when I came back. Everyone who comes back becomes a reaper. It’s a pretty cool job and you learn that Death isn’t someone to be afraid of. Everyone in this world has a time they are supposed to die. My job is simply to try to give them a kinder death and make sure they die when they should so that the world isn’t thrown out of balance.” I told him, smiling a bit. It feels good to tell someone about what I do.  
“How was he supposed to die and when?”   
“In a few seconds, he would’ve been hit by an SUV while he was crossing the street. It would’ve hurt very badly and he would’ve died. Being shot in the head seemed much more merciful. This way, he barely felt any pain.” I told him.  
“Look, I can’t say I approve of what you do but I won’t stop you. You obviously believe this and I know there’s no stopping you. I’m not sure what to do about this… But I will never approve of you killing. You will always be welcome at home, but I will lecture you about you’re habit of killing. For now, I’ll see you at home.” Bruce said, jumping off the roof and grappling to another building.  
“Well that went well. I was expecting nonstop lecturing.” I told Death.  
“I guess you’re just a lucky one.” He said as we walked into the night.


End file.
